Golden Death
by Luvviez
Summary: After a fight, Natsu leaves and Lucy is alone, the next day, she gets captured by a guild called Golden Death. When she comes to, she meets a little girl who states that she is her mother and finds out the guild is out to get something very important to her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Natsu POV**

I sat outside, on the porch of my house. How did I end up here? With me getting in a fight with my wife and slamming the door right in her face? Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. Oh, by the way, I'm Natsu Dragneel. I have spiky pink hair and onyx eyes. I'm warring a one-sleeved vest and white trousers. Inside my house was my wife probably bawling her eyes out because of me. Let me explain how this happened.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was sitting at the table, a plate full of meat in front of me that I was scarfing down at the moment. Across the table was my wife, Lucy Dragneel. She was quietly eating her salad while she stared at me. Swallowing the last of my meat, I asked, "Luce? You okay there? Your just…spacing out." She just blinked and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm okay. Anyways, how was the mission?" I smiled at her, ever since I got the news I was becoming a father, (oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Lucy got pregnant five months ago) I've been doing missions with Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Charla, and Lisanna to get more money to support the baby._

"_Well," I started, "When we were in the middle of fighting the monsters, Wendy, Erza, and Gray got knocked out, I ordered Happy and Charla to get them out. When they were gone, it was just me and Lisanna vs. the last monster. Right when I was about to give the final punch, the monster got Lisanna; it was about to tear her apart. But before it could do that, I used my fire dragons roar on it and knocked it out. When we finished up, Lisanna said she was in my debt for rescuing her. And we came home, we healed Wendy, Gray, and Erza and here we are now." When I finished, I took another big bite of my meat while Luce frowned._

"_Forever in your debt?" Lucy asked. I nodded, "Yeah, that's what Lisanna said," I watched as my wife's frowned deepened. "Anyway to repay you?" she asked again. I just nodded again, more slowly. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I saw tears pricking the corners of her eyes. I jumped up quickly from my chair and ran to her side. "Hey, what's wrong?" She looked up at me with shiny eyes, sniffling she choked out, "W-what if she want to take you away from m-me?" I sighed; I really hate these stupid hormones. "Lucy, I wouldn't leave you even if she is in my debt. Can't you just understand that?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stood up, backing away from me. "H-how do I know your n-not lying?" She hiccupped._

_I growled, why do you have to be so damn hard to understand what I'm saying? "I told you-" She just shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Fine then! If you don't believe I love you-! I'll, I'll…" I couldn't think of anything at the moment. More tears were streaming down her cheeks, sobs were shaking her body. Turning around sharply, I stomped to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it behind me. Leaning on the other side of the door, I heard Luce sobbing and shouting a 'sorry' before hearing a door slam. Sighing, I slid my back against the door and sat on the porch, looking at the forest in front of me._

**Flashback ends:**

That's how I ended up here. Getting back up, I slowly opened the door, peering in the living room/dinning room/kitchen. Walking inside, I crept up to our room and quietly opened the door. I saw Lucy sleeping in the bed peacefully. Walking up to her, I brushed the bangs aside of her forehead and kissed it. I whispered a 'sorry' before grabbing my traveling bag, throwing it over my shoulder. Looking over to her one last time, I slowly closed the door behind me.

_XXX_

_Yeah I got my first fanfic up :D Please be nice to me, I know it might not be good, a little rusty, but I would really love it if you reviewed. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lucy POV**

I woke up with the suns rays shining on my face. Moaning, I stretched out my arm over the left side of the bed. No warmth. Groaning, I opened my eyes. Blinking them a couple of times, I looked around the room, stopping at the empty spot next to me. "Natsu?" I mumbled. Getting up, I walked out of the bedroom and peered into our multi-room. No one. Not even Happy.

I started to panic a little, until a thought occurred to me, _He must be at the guild. _Sighing, I rubbed my swollen stomach soothingly. Walking out of the room, I took a quick shower and threw on a light orange maternity dress. Tying by hair in a bun, I grabbed my bag and headed off to the guild.

By the way, I'm Lucy Dragneel. I had blonde hair and brown, chocolate eyes. You probably already guessed that I'm Natsu's wife. Natsu, I sighed. What did I do last night? Thoughts got the better of me, hormones started acting up. I did this a lot, have his words going into one ear, then going out the other. I hate myself for it, I made Natsu mad at me last night and that's the last thing I need at the moment.

Seeing the guild up ahead, I started walking a little faster. I was about twenty feet away from the guild before I felt someone's arm wrapping around my waist and feel something press on my mouth and nose. I tried letting out a scream, but I doubt anyone heard me since it was muffled against the cloth. I tried reaching for my keys, planning on summoning on one of my spirits before a memory hit me in the head.

**Flashback:**

"_N-Natsu?" I stammered, poking his shoulder. Turning away from his conversation with Happy, he gave me that goofy grin that melted heart every time. "Um, can I talk to you for a second?" _

"_Sure."_

_Getting up from his seat, he led me outside. After we were a few feet away from the guild, he turned back towards me and gave me a nod to start. I took a deep breath. You can do this Lucy, just tell his straight out. Looking up to my husband, I puffed out my chest before saying, "N-Natsu, I-I'm, I'm pregnant." _

_I waited for his reaction, nothing. He stood very still with his bangs covering his eyes. "What?" he whispered. "I'm pregnant." I said more confidently. He just kept still. I started panicking a bit; did he not want a child? I understand that it's been nine months since we married, I didn't expect a child so soon too. _

_I got snapped out of my thoughts when I felt myself getting picked up off the ground, and the world started spinning around me. "Natsu!" I laughed. I heard me laughing with me. Setting me down, he threw his arms over my shoulders, slamming me into his chest. "I'm going to be a father?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest, "Yeah, you aren't mad at me?" _

_Pulling me away form him, he gave me a lopsided grin. "Why would I be mad, this is the happiest day of my life. Next to falling in love with you." He finished by rubbing his nose against mine. Giggling I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I leaned in until our lips met. I felt him kissing back in a matter of seconds. A minute later we pulled away for air. Smiling at me, he put one of his hands under my shirt, laying his hand flat against my stomach._

_I started tugging on his other hand, "C'mon, let's go tell the guild the news," I said. He didn't need to be told twice. Dragging me all the way back to the guild, he lifted his foot up and kicked the front doors open._

"_HEY MINNA," he yelled, catching everyone's attention, "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" raising our linked hands, he continued with his yelling speech, "I'M GOING TO BECOME A FATHER!" That seemed to get everyone's interests, because in minutes the guild broke out in celebration. Giving me a peck on the cheek, he joined everyone and started bragging that he was going to be a dad._

"_Hey Lucy!"_

_Looking over to the person who called my name, I noticed it was Mira waving me over to the bar. Making a beeline to her, trying to avoid the fight that just started seconds before. Sitting down on the stool, the whit haired beauty handed me a strawberry shake that I started on gulp down quickly._

"_So Lucy," Looking up from my drink, I saw Mira leaning in with a big smile on her face. "How long have you been pregnant?" Tapping my finger against my, I tried to remember what the doctor had said. "Hmm, about two weeks," The takeover mage squealed. "That's great, now remember, no drinking alcohol, smoking, and get plenty of sleep and things to eat." I rolled my eyes, I already knew that. "Oh," Glancing over to the bartender, she had a serious look on her face, "No using magic, your magic energy will be focused on protecting your unborn child." I was a little shocked on that one but still nodded. Who knew taking care of a child would be so hard?_

**Flashback ends**

Back to the present, even if I wanted to, I would probably hurt the baby or faint if I did you magic. "Tch, a celestial mage, pathetic." Looking up to a man in front of me, he was holding my celestial keys, spinning it on his right fore finger. He had light brown hair with gold eyes; wearing a black shirt and trousers.

Throwing my keys behind him he looked over to our direction. "Knock her out." That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

…

**Authors note****: Hi everyone, I was having a bad day and just wanted to update my new story to make me feel better. And I was right, really do feel better after writing this. **

**Any who, thanks for the review baelfire69, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of you other people who favorited and followed this, it made me cry, ****(not really, I'm just kidding)****. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and have a nice day. **

**And if you love me you will review ;)**

**-Luvviez **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Loke POV**

Something didn't feel right. It was like something was missing. But what? I sat there thinking for who knows how long until someone tapped my shoulder. Looking over it, I saw that person was Aries.

"Leo-kun?" Aries asked, "I…I have a strange feeling that something is missing…" She blinked, "Sorry!" I shook my head. When was this girl going to figure out when she did nothing wrong?

"Yeah, I have the same feeling too. Did you ask the others about it?"

She nodded. "Everyone said the same thing, that they have the feeling too." What was going on?! A thought then came to me. Standing up from the chair I was sitting in, I glanced over at Aries. She seemed to have read my mind 'cause her eyes widened suddenly. "Stay here," I ordered, "tell everyone what's going on." The last thing I saw was her nodding.

I had started to force open my gate. I have to see if Lucy was okay. I closed my eyes, focusing on getting out of the spirit world. Suddenly, I felt something wet against my eyelids. Opening them, I found myself right in front of Fairy Tail. Looking up to the sky I noticed it was dark gray. In seconds it started pouring.

Looking back down, I saw the celestial keys on the ground. Picking them up I looked around. No sign of my master. She wouldn't have dropped these, would she? Turning my gaze back to the guild, I started walking to the front doors, and pushed them open.

**Mira POV**

I heard a crash of thunder followed by the sound of heavy pouring rain. It was quiet in the guild today. Natsu went out on a job early this morning, Erza was on an S-class quest, Gray and Juvia were talking quietly, and everyone else was either talking or drinking beer.

I was waiting for Lucy to drop by. I was hoping she would have been come earlier, but I guess not. Sighing, I started drying a glass. Watching the brawls go on in the building.

I then heard the door creak. Snapping my head towards the door, praying it would be the celestial mage. What I didn't expect was Loke standing there, getting soaked to the bone. "Loke?!" I yelled. Grabbing a towel, I ushered him in, closing the door behind him. Everyone was whispering why the spirit was here but I ignored them.

Offering him the towel, I noticed that he was holding Lucy's keys. "Is Lucy here?" Looking up to him, I shook my head. "She hasn't been here all day."

"Crap, what about Natsu?"

"Left on a job earlier this morning."

"You got to be kidding me." He growled through clenched teeth. "Loke," I said slowly, "Where's Lucy? Why do you have her keys? Why are yo-" I got caught off. "To many questions. I don't know where she is, that's why I'm here. I have her keys because they were in front of the guild when I came out of my gate."

I immediately jumped into action. "Gajeel, Wendy!" The two glanced over in my direction. "I need you to sniff out Lucy's scent, she's been missing since this morning." The two dragon slayers walked up to me, Wendy had a worried look on her face while Gajeel looked like he could care less.

"All morning?" Wendy asked. I nodded. She frowned, "If she's been missing since this morning, and since it started raining, her scent could have washed away.

We would have to wait until the rain stops to see if there's still some of her scent left to sniff out."

My shoulders fell. Now what do we do?

**Natsu POV**

I staggered off the train, holding a hand over my mouth. "I'm never riding a train again." Happy followed out behind me with a fish in his mouth. "You say that every time Natsu." I was about to retort that when I felt throw up coming up my throat, trying my best to hold it in.

After a while of walking in the rain, with Happy on my head, I started feeling better. Pulling an object out of my pocket, I gazed at it. It was a silver key with a gold dragon wrapped around it, a chain holding the piece of jewelry.

"Hey Happy?"

"Hmm?"

Do you think Luce will like this?"

"Aye, she'll like anything from you Natsu!"

in the market place, she spotted this in the window. But we were short on money at the moment so we couldn't get it.

This was an apology gift, I felt horrible about what happened last night. That's when I decided I should get this for her.

"Happy, how 'bout a lift? I want to get to the guild as soon as possible."

"Aye!" He shouted before he picked me up and flew me to the guild. When we landed, I heard a commotion inside the guild, it was noisier then usual. We both gave each other questioning looks before kicking open the door.

Everything went quiet. What did I do? Taking in a breath, I shouted, "OI, MINNA! WHAT'S GOING ON?! AND WHERE'S LUCY?!" I heard someone break into a sob. Gazing to the left, I saw Mira crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She managed to choke out. "L-Lucy, she's not here. S-she's not in your house, her k-keys were in front of the guild." It took me a while for it to all sink in. When I finally understood what she said. "Y-you mean…" I stammered. She nodded. I fell down to my knees, punching the ground. Shit, what did I do? Looking up to the rest of the guild, I said as steadily as I could, "What do we know so far?"

**Authors note: Hello everyone. I would of updated earlier, but there was a big storm here and the Internet wasn't working :( **

**Direwolf Slayer (, thanks for the nice review. I wanted to say you story is good too. Thanks for all the favorites and follows; I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review!**

**-Luvviez**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**? POV**

I giggled at the boy in front of me. He smiled at me as he continued to compete with the other boy in front of him by standing on one hand. Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to face him or her. I smiled when I saw it was someone from our team. "Master wants to see you. Wants to take you down to the cellars to start your job." I frowned. Getting up from the chair, I waved bye to them before walking to the cellar door.

"Hello," a scratchy voice said, making me shiver. "Are you ready to do your job?" Looking up at Master, I sighed.

"What else do I have to live for?"

**Lucy POV**

I woke up to the sound of voices. Groaning, I sat up on my bed. I realized something; the sheets I own are light red, not dark green. Looking over the room, I noticed I was in a ten feet wide, fifteen feet long. The walls and floor were made out of dark gray bricks, all through out the room. On the back wall was a small window with bars over it. In front of me was a row of bars that almost spread out across the front wall. A prison cell.

"_Remember, you'll stay there for three months before we'll let M-"_

"_I know, I know! Just leave already!"_

Hearing the sound of footsteps walking away, I also heard lighter footsteps coming this way. Getting out of the uncomfortable bed, I backed up until my back hit the back-wall. Seeing a dark figure in front of the bars, I heard it say, "Hello? Is anybody in here?" I just stayed silent.

A sudden light entered the cell, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I then heard a gasp and the sound of metal hitting the ground. Opening my eyes slowly, I was able to see the person in front of me, thanks to the light. I was surprised to see a little girl around eight behind the bars. She had dark purple hair that went down to her knees and brown eyes that looked similar to mine; she whore a white, strapless dress with a brown belt hugging her waist, brown combat boot were on her feet and she looked all skin and bones. Tears were also streaming down her cheeks.

"Mama?"

**~X~**

After her constant sobbing, me trying to calm her down, and some quiet she spoke. "So, what's your name?" I hesitated. "Don't worry Mama. Oh, I mean ma'am. I'm super nice, I wont hurt you." This time I answered, "Lucy," she smiled.

"Well Lucy-san, I'm Zoe."

"Don't call me Lucy-san, just call me Lucy."

"Okay Mam-, Lucy."

"Um, so Zoe?"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're at Golden Death."

"Golden Death?"

"Yeah, you know, one of the biggest assassin guilds out there."

"Assassin guild?" I choked. I started inching away from Zoe slowly. She frowned, then sighed. "Well, I guess you have all the right to stay away from me. But to tell you the truth, I hate this guild," I paused to listen. "I was sort of forced into here. I want to leave, but that's the problem, w-we cant leave." She covered her hands over her face.

Crawling over to her, I reached my arm through the bars to rub her back. "You were forced into here?'

"Well, not exactly, I joined this guild because I wanted to be with someone here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he brought me here to be happier."

I smiled sadly. Just like Natsu. "You can't leave?" I asked next. She nodded. "We can leave for jobs, but they're limited."

"How so?"

"If you take a regular job, it would probably last five days or so before…"

"Before, what?"

"Well, when we get the Golden Death mark, some kind of chip enters your body right as the stamp touches your skin. If your not here for a certain amount of time and master is not pleased with it, he'll send a message to the chip and the chip will electrify your blood cells until you return to the guild."

I was shocked, who would do that? This guild master maybe, but who else? I decided to change the subject. "Do you have any friends here?" That brought a smile on her face, nodding she said, "Yep, their my nakama and team. We're called the Phoenix's Fire." She was rambling on. I giggled which caught her attention. I shook it off.

"So do you have a team? Nakama waiting for you? A guild maybe? What about you husband? I mean, unless that's a fake wedding ring and you got raped and now your having the baby?" she asked quickly.

I was flabbergasted when she said 'fake wedding ring' and 'got raped'. "Well," I started. The purple haired girl leaned to listen. "I do have a team" I decided to answer on question at a time, "They're called Team Natsu. I do have a whole guild waiting for me too, Fairy Tail, they're all my nakama. The wedding ring isn't fake, I'm actually married, and I wasn't raped, I got pregnant from my husband." Nodding, Zoe seemed happy with my answers. Silence consumed us as soon as it left.

"Hey Lucy?'

"Hmm,"

"Do…do your nakama…love you?"

"Of course, don't yours. I mean, like, the whole guild?"

"…"

"Zoe? You okay?"

"…Y-yeah. But, no. The only nakama I have is my team."

I frowned. "How many are on your team?" She looked down at her hands. "Six…well I guess four now." I asked what happened to the other two but she refused to answer that question. I didn't want to push the poor girl, so I stopped.

**~X~**

Later on, Zoe brought me food, which was three trays full of food. After eating everything on the trays (don't judge, if you got pregnant with Natsu's baby, the one who eats hundreds of food, you got to eat). Climbing on the lumpy, I pulled the covers over me. Before putting my head on the flat pillow, I saw Zoe climb on hammock from across the room. Seeing her back face me, I set my head down as well. The last thing I thought was,

_Don't worry Zoe, when Natsu comes to rescue me, I'll get you and your nakama out of the damn place, and come join Fairy Tail to be happy._

**~X~**

**Authors note: Hi everyone, here's the new chapter for Golden Death. My dad's been super cranky about some computer he wants to give to me, so I don't work on this computer or something like that. **

**Well, I hope you like it. Review if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Natsu POV  
><strong>

I stared up at the ceiling of my room. Fairy Tail has filled me in on the disappearance of my wife. Me and the other two dragon slayers have tried picking up her scent. Nothing, the rain completely wiped off Luce's scent. We're planning on searching further; ask some of the guilds if they'll help or if they've seen her at all.

Sighing, I turned over on my bed, burying my face in the pillow. I gripped the charm that I was going to give Lucy. _Don't worry, I'll save you._

**~X~**

I dragged myself into the guild. Everyone was bustling around the guild, looking for any news about Lucy. I continued to drag myself to the bar, ignoring the good mornings thrown my way.

"Morning Natsu," Mira chirped. How could she be so happy when someone from our guild is missing? "Can I have some fire whiskey?" I mumbled, laying my head on the tabletop. I heard her sigh, then a bonk of the cup hit the bar. I gulped it down quickly.

"Natsu!" I heard Gramps yell, I just grunted. "We just found Lucy's scent!" I jumped up at the when he finished the sentence. "WHAT?!" I screeched.

He nodded. I felt relief wash over me. "Yosh, let's go!"

**~X~**

I stood in the middle of the forest with Wendy and Gajeel, sniffing around. This was where Jii-chan said we found her scent. Even though I could smell her scent around here, I couldn't find a trail.

"I can't find a trail Natsu-san!" Wendy yelled. I heard Gajeel grunt in agreement. Who told Gramps that the scent was here? I took another big breath of air, I stopped in mid breath, I smelled vanilla. Lucy.

I started running to where the scent was located. When I got there, I noticed it looked like someone was camping here. Old firewood was in the middle of two tree stumps. I took another whiff, "Lucy was here," I mumbled.

**Lucy POV**

I stared out the barred window from my lumpy bed. All I could see from it was the sky. No earth, no buildings, just the sky. I looked behind me again to Zoe; she was readjusting her hammock she has been sleeping in for the past days. She barely talked to me since the first day we meet. But I wanted to know why she called me her mother, what happened to her other two family members, what kind of magic does she do.

"Zoe?" I called. The purple haired girl hummed, turning her attention to me. "Can…can you tell me about yourself? I have so many questions." I waited for her to turn away and ignore my request, but instead she walked over to the barred wall, and sat down.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. I smiled, "Well, first, why did you call me you mom?" Zoe stayed quiet. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she opened her mouth. "Because you look exactly like her." She mumbled. "How?" I asked, scooting closer to her. "Like I said, your like her twin. The only thing different from you two is the names." She said, pulling her knees to her chest.

My twin? So…we looked identical, huh. "What was her name?" I wanted to know, I was curious.

"Layla Star," she answered. Layla, my own moms name.

"Really?" she nodded.

"That was my mom's name too." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Tell me more about your family. Your old one." I suggested. "Well," she started. "I also had a dad and an older brother. My dad had red hair and dark green eyes. His name was Iggy, I think he had a longer name, Iggy was his nickname. My brothers name was Aden, he had dark green eyes like dad, but had flaming orange hair instead of red." I nodded. "What happened to them?" I asked.

She frowned, "They died, our house was on fire when I went out for groceries. They couldn't get out in time." Zoe whispered, burying her face in her knees. "Soon after they died, I went homeless. Begging for food and a home for days." She went on with her story, "That's when Jay found me. He was traveling over the mountains, training. He offered me a better place. A place with food, warmth, and love.

"Of course I agreed. When we went back over the mountains, he taught me magic, saying the place we were going wouldn't accept me without it. When we finally arrived here, I met his team. Let's see, the oldest one was May, Jay's older sister. Ezra, Keevan, and Yui, Ezra's younger sister. The rest of the guild was cold toward me.

"Later on after I joined, I learned this was an assassin guild. Jay told me that Phoenix's Fire has been trying to leave the guild, but we couldn't. None of us liked it here. I started blaming Jay for bringing me here, saying that I would have rather died then join a guild that killed people and wouldn't let the members leave.

"Later he took a job, of course I didn't care. I hated him. Weeks later everyone was crying, I asked them what was going on. They told me Jay had died on the job he took. I locked myself in my room for weeks, not believing it. The thing was, I fell in love with him, and he left me thinking that I hated him. I couldn't forgive myself for what I did.

"Two weeks later, Yui disappeared. Out of thin air. Ezra was desperate to look for her, but master refused it. Zapped Ezra a couple of times to make a point. I then heard a prisoner was coming here pregnant, said the baby had great power. Master chose me to watch over you for three months, then the last month May watch you, because she had healing magic. After your baby would be born, we would kill you and steal the baby's magic then leave it to die. But I don't want that, I want you two to be free from this hell house, go back to your husband and live a great life, one that I cant have." She finished.

Zoe was now sobbing in her knees. I hugged my baby bump, tears streaming down my cheeks. Zoe, she lived a hard life. Her family died all at once. She fell in love at a young age, but he died. One of her nakama disappeared and they weren't aloud to go look for her. She wanted to help me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She just shook her head, wiping her eyes. "It's not your fault. It's no ones fault, just master's." How could this little girl call this horrible man master? He wasn't a master; he was just some heartless person who thirsts for blood.

"What kind of magic can you do? I asked, deciding to light up the gloomy atmosphere. Zoe tapped her chin, at least she wasn't thinking about her past anymore. "Well, I learned fire magic from Aden. I then learned reequip and wind magic from Jay." She said, counting with her fingers to make sure she got all of them.

"Such a young age for all those different kind off magic's." I giggled. She smiled nodding her head, lighting up a small flame with her finger, proving she had fire magic. The small fire shifted into a thin flaming sword. Letting go, she lifted her hand and the sword started floating. I watched in awe.

When it all disappeared at once, I clapped. The little girl disserved it was amazing.

Zoe stood up and bowed in front of me, making me laugh more. Looking down at her watch, she smiled. "I'll be right back, I have to go get you lunch," she said. My mouth started watering at the word lunch. The food here wasn't half bad, so I enjoyed eating the food they gave me.

When she came back with her regular amount of trays for me, she slid them down through the bottom of the bars. I started gobbling it all down at once.

"Lucy?"

"Mmhmf?"

"Can you tell me something?"

I nodded.

Smiling, she clapped her hand together, eyes sparkling. "Can you tell me about your past?" I chuckled at her eagerness. Clearing my throat, I started my life story. Not forgetting one detail about my life.

**A/N: Hey everyone :P How's it going? Hope you like the new chapter. It took me a while to come up with everything.**

**Aia Dragfilia thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter helps you understand a little bit more about Zoe. Hope you continue to read the story ^^**

**Review please, and continue to read the story.**

**-Luvviez **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Lucy POV  
><strong>

I sat on my bed, looking at the sky. Everything was really quiet at the moment. Peeking over my shoulder, I looked at the girl who was making grass grow on the concrete floor. _Weird, _I thought. She had light blonde hair with the ends of it were pink and crystal blue eyes that reminded me of Lisanna and Mira.

Zoe took the day off, saying something was going on today. When I asked what it was, her face grew sad. She was quiet the rest of the time until blonde came down, she rushed upstairs then.

And here we are, just sitting quietly; in a cellar…okay this is boring. If Zoe were here, we would be talking about our past events or the missions we've been on before I ended up here.

_Zoe where are you?_

**Zoe POV**

I walked up Death Hill with blue roses in my hands. The hill was, of course, named after the Death part of Golden Death. Made sense huh? Back to where we were, I slowly dragged myself into the cemetery.

I continued to move forward through all the gravestones that laid in rows ahead. Other people were here, saying what they wanted to say to their passed ones. I arrived at a certain gravestone that lay alone in its spot. Master always put the younger people who've died in the back. Jay's was the only one that was back here, no other kids have died young, and so he's all alone.

I went to my knees, placing the blue flowers in front of me. He liked the color blue; his guild mark was blue on his left upper arm, near the shoulder. I started to remember him; his dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and his loving smile.

"Hi Zoe," a chilly voice called me.

Looking up, I smiled. In front of me was the ghost of Jay. He appeared the first day I came to visit him. No one else from the team saw him, when I told them about it; they just said I was having a hard time getting over him. But he's always here when I visit. He didn't have the same brown hair or the clothes he always wore, but his eyes were still a glowing blue. Everything else was see through white.

"You haven't visited me for days," he pouted, crossing his arms. I shook my head, "Sorry Jay-kun, I was watching our guest." I smiled. "It's just Jay," he scowled, "and what guest? Someone visiting that thing called a guild?" I giggled.

"No, she's a prisoner. But to me she's my best friend."

He rose a brow at me, "What about the team? Aren't they your friends?"

"No, they are. I just see them more as brothers and sister."

He hummed, "So, why is this poor creature here?"

I frowned, my bangs shadowing my eyes; "They want her for her child. For his power. They're going to kill them both after they get it."

"Is…is she from a guild?"

"Yeah, Fairy Tail."

He frowned as well. "I gotta go now, don't visit me again, got it?"

I snapped my head up, screaming a 'WHAT' but he already disappeared. Tears blurred my vision, I knew he was disappearing earlier then usual, it hurt. But not come back here? Even if I do, will he not appear?

I barely survived when I knew he was almost gone, but then got back onto my feet when I knew I could see him everyday. But now, how will I?

I walked back into the guild, a dazed look on my face. The only ones who noticed me were Ezra and Keevan. Ezra had pale skin with dark black hair; his green eyes made him stand out in a crowd though. Keevan had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

They both gave me worried faces but I waved it off, continuing to walk down the stairs to the cellar.

**Lucy POV  
><strong>

I heard footsteps come down the steps to the cellar. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Zoe walk up to my prison cell. "Hey May," she whispered. May, wasn't that one of her nakama? "Hi Zoe, how was the visit?" May asked. Visit? Was Zoe visiting someone? "Good, thanks for taking watch. You can leave now." She nodded, getting up.

Before she left, she put a hand on the purple haired girls shoulder, "I got the answer to your question by they way." She leaned in and whispered something in Zoe's ear before walking away. Her eyes were wide and had an excited look in them.

"Zoe? Who did you go visit?"

"Oh…Jay. I visited Jay's grave."

Oh, now I feel bad for brining it up. "Sorry," I whispered. She just shook shrugged it off. The excited look got back in her eyes though. "Guess what?" she squealed, jumping up and down. I wasn't to surprised that she changed her personality so quick. She's been doing that since we meet.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, do you want to know what gender your baby will be?"

My eyes widened. I shook my head up and down quickly. I wanted to know what my baby would be, a boy or a girl. "Tell me!" I practically screamed at her.

"Okay, okay. It's going to be…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm updating this story because I'm having a little trouble with my other story. So people on here who are reading that, wait a little longer please.**

**Thanks for the nice comment Guest; I hope you continue to like the story :) **

**Review please,**

**-Luvviez**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Natsu POV**

I downed the fire whiskey Mira had given me since we've gotten back from that forest. When I found Luce's scent, I called Wendy and Gajeel to help get a trail on her. But we found nothing. We had searched the area one time before Master called us, saying to call it a day. But I still wanted to keep searching, for both of them.

"Don't worry Natsu." Happy squeaked, munching on a fish. "We'll find them soon." I sighed, nodding. Everyone in the guild has been giving me with pity since Lucy disappeared, and it was so damn annoying! I hated the pity I'm given here.

"Oi Mira! More fire whiskey." I yelled. Mira turned to me with hand on her hips, "No. If I give you another dose, it would be you tenth one! I don't want you turning into Cana at the moment." I growled. Fine, if no one would give me any more whiskey I'll just go look for a fight.

I started looking for Ice-brain. I spotted him at the guilds doors with Erza. They both seemed to be talking to someone. Stalking over there, I noticed a different scent. Damp pine trees and fresh mint. When I was standing right behind Erza I peered over her shoulder. Two people with cloaks on stood in front of us.

"Natsu?" I glanced over at Erza, "Good, I was just about to call you over. These two have information on Lucy." My gaze snapped over to the two. "Come in."

**~X~**

We sat in Masters office, waiting for the information to come out. They had token off their cloaks hoods so we could see what they looked like. Apparently one was twelve and the other was six. The older one was male that had dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. The other one was female that had black hair that went down to her waist, black eyes that were big and round.

"Now then, you two said you knew where one of our member are?" Gramps asked. The brown haired nodded, "Yes, but before we tell you the information, let us tell you our names. I'm Robin and this is-" the younger one interrupted, "And I'm Misty!" Master chuckled, "Well, nice to meet you Robin, Misty. But we need you to tell us what you know." They both nodded.

"You see, your blonde wa-"

I growled, "It's Lucy,"

Robin and Gramps sent me glares. "Let him finish Natsu." Master snapped. He waved at them to continue.

"As I was saying, _Lucy _was token by a dark guild. An assassin in that fact."

Everyone gasped except me, "How do you know?"

"We used to be a part of that guild. But we escaped. We have contact with one of our old guild members, she told us that someone named Lucy was being held captive there."

Master nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I asked what they're were after with this girl. She told us that they were after her child's power."

I jumped up from my chair and grabbed the blue eyes boy neck. "What do they want with _my _child?" He raised a brow at me. "You're the child father?" Misty asked. I nodded, tightening my grip. "I'll ask again. What do they want from _my _child?" I felt something stinging on my cheek. I dropped Robin to rub it. I glared at Erza, "What was that for?!" She glared at me, "Let them finish."

Gray helped him up, Gramps apologizing for my action. Rubbing his sore neck, he continued with his tale, "Like I said before, they're after it's power. They're holding her in a cellar; they usually keep their prisoners there. Zoe's watching over her at the moment, making sure she can survive down there. When the child is born and they get its power, they're going to let them die."

I let a deep growl, bangs shadowing my eyes. "Who's Zoe?" I heard Wendy ask, she must have recently entered the room, Carla not far behind. "Well she said that Lucy is one of her friends, wants to get her out of there. That's the only reason I came to get you." Happy giggled, "You lllllllike her." Robin blushed, "N-no I don't,"

"Your wrong. He llllloves her." Misty rolled her tongue. "What does this girl look like?" Carla asked, crossing her arms. "She has purple hair with dark brown eyes. She wares a white dress and combat boots. Why do you ask?" Misty explained, tilting her head to the side. "So I'm right." The white furred exceed mumbled. "Right about what Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I saw her in a vision. Or might've, not sure."

"What was happening?"

"A fight, I didn't get the whole thing though. I'm going to have to wait a little longer to see."

"Robin, Misty." Master called. They turned to look at him. "Can you tell us the guilds name so we can find the location?" Robin nodded, "Of course we can. But you'll never find it. It's hidden away somewhere. It would've token you forever to find it. That's why Misty and I are going to lead you there our selves."

Gramps bowed, "Thank you, take us there as soon as we can." They nodded, "We'll be off tomorrow. Get the people you to come, make sure they pack up for the trip." We all nodded. They walked out of the office, I heard them talking to the other guild members, explaining what was happening.

"All right brats, I'm brining everyone in this room and a couple others. Get packed and prepare to leave" Master commanded before walking out of the room.

We were one step closer to finding Lucy and my child. _Don't worry Luce, I'll find you before they hurt you both._

**A/N: Hey, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**

**-Luvviez**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Lucy POV  
><strong>

I sat on the lumpy bed in my prison cell, listening to Zoe ramble on about baby names. The other day, when May had took shift for the purple haired girl. Apparently, she figured out the gender of my infant. Zoe had personally asked her because she thought I was so down in the dumps lately.

So I was going to have a boy! I was so happy when I heard the news. I really wanted to tell Natsu, but he wasn't here. Thinking of him made me whimper and bring my knees as close to my body as possible. Zoe must have heard me because she stopped with her rambling to look at me.

"Lucy?"

I hummed.

"Are…are you okay?"

I hummed a yes.

"So, what do you think your baby boy would like?" she asked. Must have wanted to change the subject. I shrugged, "Might have my eyes, look like my husband maybe." She nodded, going deep into thought. While she was doing that I looked out my tiny widow. Birds were flying by, free as they could get. I wanted to be free too, but I can't without getting my baby hurt.

"What does your hubby look like?" Zoe asked suddenly. I blushed at hubby, god this child is full of questions. "Well," I whispered. "He has pink hair," she giggled. "Onyx eyes, and a well built body. He uses fire magic, and he has an exceed named Happy." Her eyes were sparkling when I finished. I rose a brow, "What?"

"Your husband uses fire magic?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. Squealing, she ran around in circles. Fire was coming out of her fingertips while she twirled; she looked stunning with the fire circling her body.

"I-I," she panted when she stopped, still smiling. "I never heard of another person who used fire magic before. What's his name? Is there any other fire mages in your guild?" she was jumping up and down at the moment. I smiled softly at the girl.

"Well, his name is Natsu. I think the other fire magic users are Romeo and his dad." She squealed again, "Your husband is the famous Salamander? Cool!" she sighed, sliding against the wall to the floor. "I've heard of him when I first came to the guild. No one talks about him now though."

I opened my mouth to respond when footsteps penetrated the silent cellar. A pale looking boy with black hair and eyes walked to over to us. "Ezra?" Zoe asked, tilting her head to the side.

This boy's name was like Erza's name just spelled differently. Erza, I wonder how she's doing at the moment. Has Jellal made a move yet to propose? Hm…

"W-why does he want to see me?" the fire mages voice broke my thoughts. Ezra gave her a sad look, "I don't know…let's just hope it's nothing bad." She sighed, getting up, "Everything's bad when it come to him. Watch over Lucy for me, 'k?" the black eyed boy nodded, taking position to where she was a second ago. Zoe's footsteps echoed the narrow hallways of the cellar, and then everything went quiet.

I glanced over at Ezra. Noticing my gaze he turned back and smiled. I looked away as our eyes made contact. I knew Zoe trusted him; he was one of the ones who wanted to escape this bloody hell.

"Where's Zoe going?" I asked, breaking the tension between us. He gave me a sad look, "To the Master. She's been summoned to get punished."

Zoe's voice crackled in my mind. _When we get the guild mark, a chip enters our body as the stamp touches your skin. When Master is not pleased with you, he commands the chip to zap your blood cells. It hurts like hell. Ezra was zapped to prove a point once._

**Zoe POV**

I shuffled up the stairs to Masters office. I was scared, really scared. Who knows what he would do to me. I heard some people died when they had punishments to give out. Those were usually adults with full magic power they knew how to use. What would happen if they used it on a kid's body?!

My thoughts wondered to Ezra that day, when he declared he was going to search for Yui. Yui, she was exactly like her brother, pale skin, black hair that went down to her waist, black eyes. The only person who Ezra loved dearly to his heart. It pained him when he was not allowed to go search. When he tried, he almost got killed from the zaps the chip was giving off.

I finally reached the wood doors. They were the only things in my way from getting to Master. Taking a deep breath, I knocked. "_Come in," _an ice-cold voice called from the other side making me shiver in fear.

Opening the doors, I slowly walked in. I felt wind hit me, the doors slamming close from the pressure. In front of me was a middle-aged man. A black cloak wrapped around his body, matching his hair, which was covering the red blood eyes under it. You could barely see his tan skin at all, which was heard to have scars littering it.

"Zoe," was the last thing I said when I let out a high-pitched scream.

**~X~**

**Lucy POV**

I heard high screaming upstairs. I knew it was Zoe. I begged Ezra to let me out but he refused to do so. Saying that Zoe would not want him to do that.

Tears streamed my cheeks. The screams seemed to be going on for hours when they suddenly stopped. Moment later a dirty blonde came down the cellar stairs. His green eyes sparkled in the shadows.

Ezra jumped to his feet, commanding that we both wanted answers. He sighed, "We're not a hundred percent sure, but we think she's going to be okay. Master said I have to watch the prisoner until she heals." Ezra nodded, getting to his feet.

Looking at me one more time, the blonde took place from where Ezra once stood.

_Zoe, please be ok._

**A/N: Hi, short chapter. Sorry, getting really busy these past few days. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. **

**Review please ^^**

**-Luvviez**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Natsu POV**

I stood next to the other people who have been chosen to help look for the guild that took Lucy away.

I didn't get much sleep last night. I was to busy packing my bag and worrying about my wife and child. Were they hurting her? I sure hope not because if I found out they did it's going to be a bloodbath there.

"Where are they?" Erza demanded. It seemed that she didn't like to wait either. "Calm down Erza-san, they'll be here soon." Wendy assured. They better be, I thought bitterly. I can't stand another second thinking about the guild who captured the one I loved.

I spotted Robin and Misty running towards, their black cloaks flapping in the wind behind them. "Sorry…that we're…late." Misty panted; her boney hands were placed on her knees. We all nodded, just wanting to get this over with. "So, are we going to take the train there or…?" Cana asked, sipping a mini beer bottle. Bile rose up my throat just thinking about the horrid vehicle.

Robin shook his head, frowning. "No, we have to walk. The guild is located in the middle of a forest. There's no way that a train can even come close to the location we're heading to." Everyone frowned at the sound of that. We wanted to get there as fast as we could. Walking wasn't going to help.

"Good luck my children," Master came into the conversation. Leaping onto one of the guilds chairs he continued, "Bring Lucy back safe and sound and please listen to what your guides tell you. We don't want anyone messing up." After that we were off.

The group was filled with enough strong mages so we could defeat the guild while the rest stayed to guard the Fairy Tail just encase if trouble stirred up. In the group was me (of course!), Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Laxus.

We continued walking until we reached the forest that the two young ones said that lead to their former guild. We walked through the dense trees until sundown came upon us.

"We're gonna set up camp here." Robin commanded, already gathering twigs for a fire. Everyone else split up to search for food, water, or more firewood. It was just the young brunette and I.

He rose a brow at me, "Are you going to help out or what?" I shook my head, sitting into a crossed legged position on the ground. "I want to learn more about the guild you came from." He frowned, kicking the wood he collected into a small pile. "Not much to talk about really. You pretty much know they're a assassin guild and are after your child's power." I frowned with him.

"Is there anyone else who escaped with you?" I asked. I saw him tense up a bit. "No, just me and Misty." he replied bitterly. "They're like me and Misty though, hating the guild, wanting to escape. Your lucky my friend is with your wife now." I raised a brow at him this time. "Why didn't the others escape with you?" He bit his lip, kicking the wood more harshly.

"They think I'm dead," the blue-eyed boy spat. "I faked a death to escape. Pathetic, I regret it, not bringing anyone else with me. I managed to get Misty out of there but the rest? No, I left the ones I loved best behind. I took away Misty's love too. What kind of human being am I?!" He punched the nearest tree, his body shaking. I just stared at him, not nearly surprised about his little tantrum.

I got up and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "We all do stupid things sometimes. Like me. I bet the day Lucy got captured, she was looking for me." He looked over his shoulder with glassy eyes, "Why?" I sighed, running my free hand through my hair. "We had a fight. I left her without a second thought. But of course I wouldn't leave forever, I love her too much to just give up on her. I'll do anything to get her back."

Robin sniffed, rubbing his eyes like a child, "If only I was as strong as you…I could've gotten everybody else out." I smiled, "Then who would protecting the girl I love?" He let out a slight chuckle, a small grin growing across his face.

"Oi! Love birds! How 'bout some help over here?" Cana yelled from afar, laughing. Robin shrugged off his hand, scoffing. I just laughed, watching as Misty run over and start teasing the blue-eyed boy that he got over someone named 'Zoe'.

When everyone set the rest of the firewood together, I was ready to light it but Robin stopped me, smirking. "Let me." He lit his finger on fire before putting it on the wood, alighting it.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Where did you learn fire magic?" I asked, poking a stick through the fish someone caught earlier. He smiled, snapping his fingers making sparks fly everywhere. "Zoe taught him." Misty answered for him, munching on her cooked fish like it someone would take it away from her.

"This Zoe person sounds really important." I mumbled, blowing off the fire that was burning my fish. Perfect. The small brunette stomped over to me and poked his hand on my chest. "Like hell she is! She's the one who's keeping your family alive. I bet when your wife gets punished, Zoe defends her and she gets it instead." He spat my face. Growling, I gripped onto his wrist. Ice-freak jumped up, trying to separate us before we killed each other. "Oi, oi! Calm down!" Erza shot a glare in our direction, "Shut up!" I shivered, letting go of Robin. Robin just scowled, stalking over to Misty.

"Look," Robin growled, crossing his right leg over his left. "If you guys are goin' to destroy Golden Death, don't hurt the kids. 'K?" I scowled at him, "And why should we do that?" He shot a glare at me, but Misty beet him to the answer. "They'll fight with you. If they know that you're trying to destroy the guild, they'll help. Do anything to get out of there. So please don't hurt them, they never did anything to your friend. Robin said that they're helping her and the child survive. So spare them, _please._" The black haired girl pleaded.

I was about to protest when Erza spoke. "Can we have their description so we don't hurt them." Misty looked up with glassy, hopeful eyes. "There's Zoe," she started to explain. "She has purple hair and brown eyes. Ezra, he has black hair and eyes. Keevan has ashy blond hair with green eyes. And then there's May, she has blue eyes, blond hair that's dyed pink at the bottom."

The red haired nodded, happy with her answer. "I promise we won't harm them. Thank you." She bowed from where she was sitting as thanks. Gajeel yawned, showing off his sharp teeth, "I'm beat. All of you shut up so I can get some shut eye." He pulled Levy down with him to lie down. At the end, the only one that were awake was Robin and I.

He started settling down himself. I stopped him halfway, "So…you said Zoe was watching Luce?" He nodded, laying his head down with the rest of his body. He closed his eyes, his face started relaxing. No wrinkles were on his face now.

"Do you like her?" His eyes snapped open, his blue eyes meeting my onyx ones. Robin hesitated before nodding. I smiled softly, "Well when we raid the guild, we'll get her to see you again. Then I bet both of you would happy. Am I right." The brunette shook his head quickly, his eyes sad. "No. Remember? She thinks I'm dead. It would never work." He turned his back towards me.

I asked for him again. He laid still. Probably ignoring me at the moment. Leaning on my back, I looked up to the stars.

The stars. They reminded me of her. How she would lay outside of our house, looking up at the stars until she fell asleep and I had to get her. I wonder if she could see the stars from where she was? Maybe.

Closing my eyes, her face appeared in my head. I tried imagining children beside her. A blonde haired boy and a pink haired girl. Maybe they would have orange hair? Have either Luce's or my eyes?

I drifted off to sleep thinking about Luce's and mines future that would come crashing towards us soon enough.

**~X~**

**A/N: The ninth chapter is up! The next one is ten. Wow, been a while since this story has peen posted huh?**

**Godschildtweety-**** Thanks for the nice comment, I hope you continue to enjoy it ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**Review please!**

**-Luvviez**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

.

**Lucy POV**

The next day, Lucy waited until Zoe came back. This Keevan guy was giving her an uneasy feeling right now for some reason. "Hey, Keevan was it?" I called for him. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Do you know when Zoe's coming back?" The blonde gave me a strange look before responding slowly, "Soon hopefully. Just depends how bad Master zapped her."

My face scrunched up, "Why do you call that bastard your _Master? _I mean seriously? All he does is make you suffer right?" Keevan shot a glare at me, "Yes, it's burden we must carry to call him master, but we owe him for not letting us die out on the streets." He did have a point there.

I glanced out the window with a sigh. Wondering if Zoe would be okay or when Natsu would finally come for the rescue?

**Natsu POV**

I groaned when something kicked the back of my head. "Get up Natsu, it's time to move." Erza hissed. Popping open an eye, I saw everyone already up. Getting up myself I helped pack everything up. We were then on the move.

"Hey Robin, how long until we get to your guild?" Ice-brain called over to the leaders of the group. "Not to long." He called back. I sighed in relief. The closer we get, the closer we are to saving Lucy. Running to the front I managed to catch up to the young brunette. "So, what's the battle strategy?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I really don't care what you guys do. Just destroy the guild and don't hurt my friends."

I nodded, thinking of a battle plan that we could use. The only thing that came into my mind was just jumping right into battle without thought. Sounds about right.

"Wait a minute!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me strangely. "We forgot to eat breakfast!" I screeched. Everybody's sweat dropped except Robin's and Misty's.

**~X~**

After my small tantrum about not getting food that morning we continued walking through the boggy forest. It seemed to get denser the deeper we got. Fog covered a lot of the trees and shrubs so it was hard to see what was around us at the moment. The good thing was I had sharp senses just incase something jumped us.

"We're here." Misty said glumly, looking straight right in front of her. My gaze followed hers to see a big building standing right in the middle of a grassy clearing.

The building was small, but just big enough to hold about 300 people or more in it. The wood was a dark gray, making it blend in with the fog. Barely any windows were seen, but two big doors were just yelling 'welcome!' at us. A hill was next to the guild that had gray things sticking out of the ground with a metal fence surrounding it. Above the door was a crappy sign that had the words 'Golden Death' poorly cut into it.

"Some guild," I heard Cana mumble under her breath. We all nodded in agreement. "Hey, thanks for bringing us here." I smiled, turning where Robin and Misty were supposed to be. Wait…not there! "Where'd they go?!" I yelled, looking around for the two kids. "They were just there a second ago." Wendy gasped, Carla following soon after, but I don't think it was from our missing allies.

"What is it Carla?" Happy asked. Carla shook her head, smiling weakly. "Nothing, nothing." All right then…now to explain the plan to everyone.

**Carla POV**

Natsu was talking to everyone about the stupid battle plan, but my mind was on the vision I had seconds ago.

_(Carla's vision)_

_A purple haired girl was helping Lucy get through battling figures. Screams and shouts were everywhere. Blood was splattered on the floor along with limp bodies._

_A sudden light came right to Lucy and the little girl. But right you could see what would become of the two, a sudden shadow came into view._

_(End of Carla's vision)_

Now that I think about it, didn't Robin say that there was a purple haired girl in the guild that we were raiding?

**Robin POV**

We sat on the field where all the gravestones were. The young girl was picking the grass next to her guiltily. "Jay, I don't think that was very nice. Just leaving them back there to fend for themselves…" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Yui, you know we can't just waltz in there and let the team see us. They would hate us forever if they knew what we did." Yui frowned at me. "I still don't like how we got those wizards to come here and we not help them. We practically lied to them too. Like we do to everyone else."

"Yui, just drop it. Let's just pray that Fairy Tail will do us proud."

**Zoe POV**

My eyes fluttered open to meet a white ceiling. "Thank god." I heard someone whisper right next to me. Slumping my head to the side, I saw May and Ezra both close to tears. I smiled at them brightly, "Hey, what's with all the sad faces? I'm awake now aren't I?" That made May start sobbing loudly. Her bony arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Zoe, we thought we lost you like Jay and Yui. Thank god we didn't." Ezra whispered, caressing my head softly with tears of his own falling from his eyes. I gently untangled May from my body before getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" May screeched, forcing my back into the bed. I frowned up at her, "I need to go take care of Lucy. I promise I'll stay in the hammock the whole time." I pushed past her as I walked to the cellar.

Hopping down the stairs carefully, I was hoping someone nice was taking care of the blonde now. But now that I think about it, there's no one nice here at the guild. When I got down to the bottom of the stairs, relief flooded over me when I saw Keevan talking to Lucy.

Lucy must of spotted me first because she yelled my name catching the dirty blondes attention. Keevan ran over to me and helped me to the hammock that sat right across from Lucy's cell. "Baka, I bet you had to get through May before coming down here. Am I right?" Keevan chuckled. He could be cold towards others, but once you got to know him, he was a real sweetheart.

I nodded smiling, "Yeah, go up there and comfort and tell her that it wasn't her fault. You know how she is, always blaming herself on everything." Keevan let out another chuckle. Kissing the crown of my head he walked up the cellar stairs leaving Lucy and me to talk alone.

"Zoe, are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you? Answer me at least!" the blonde yelled at me pleadingly. I smiled brightly at her, "Of course! Gosh, stop worrying over me." She giggled cutely making my heartache. My mother had a similar laugh.

I opened my mouth to say something but got interrupted by a loud scream from upstairs. Both of ours eyes widened as we looked at each other. I stumbled out of my hammock and started running upstairs. "I'll be right back." I yelled behind me. I heard the brown eyed girl yell after me but ignored them.

Finally seeing the sight in front of me. People were fighting other people I haven't seen before. It didn't matter right now though, someone was attacking the guild! I summoned a sword before running into the battle to fight against the people I used to call 'guild mates'.

**Natsu POV**

I punched, kicked, and used my magic on people who were thrown at me. All that was on my mind was Lucy and that these people took her away from me.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw my team fighting the other members. On the other side, I saw the people who Robin described who were also attacking their guild. Look like he wasn't lying about how his friends wanted to get out of here.

I continued fighting when something purple caught my eyes. It was a young girl who was fighting someone bigger then her. Robins voice echoed in my head, _Yeah, I like Zoe. She has purple hair and brown eyes. It's a good thing that she's the one who's watching your wife at the moment and not someone else._

I ran over to the fighting couple. I punched the guy out before looking at the wide-eyed girl. "I-it's you," she whispered softly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Follow me!" she commanded. Before I could respond, she started running off. I followed her closely into a staircase.

**Lucy POV**

I sat in my cell as I listened to the people fighting upstairs. I already knew who it was. Fairy tail was actually here.

A few minutes later, I heard the thumping coming from the stairs. "Zoe?" I called, hoping it was her. "Luce!" That wasn't Zoe who called back at me it was Natsu.

"NATSU!" I screamed out happily, tears running down my face. I saw Zoe struggling with the key with Natsu right next to her who had relief washed over his face. When the door successfully opened, I tackled onto Natsu sobbing.

He stroked my back lightly, cooing in my ear softly as he rocked up back and forth. "Oh thank god they didn't hurt you. Oh thank god." He whispered in my ear. I giggled into his chest. One of his hands went down to my stomach that was covered with the dress I wore the day I got captured. He rubbed it gently and kissed me softly on the lips.

I heard small sobbing in the background. Looking behind me, I saw Zoe dabbing her eyes with a small handkerchief. I giggled at her. I mouthed a thank you, which she responded with a small smile.

The moment was ruined when a loud crash from upstairs which was followed by a loud scream.

**~X~**

**Luvviez: *Sniff sniff* I'm not crying by the way, I just something stuck in my eye. I needed to get my stress off by writing the next chapter for this story. My worst enemy almost suffocated someone at school today. Can you believe that bitch?! I mean, who tries to kill someone to get more friends? Honestly.**

**Looks like no one reviewed this time, but that's okay ^^**

**So I think there might be 2-3 more chapters left to this story. My first fanfic almost over :'( But o well, I have other stories to take care of two.**

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!  
><strong>

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Zoe POV  
><strong>

I ran up the cellar stairs. That scream, I knew who it was. I heard Natsu and Lucy behind me but going more slowly. When I reached the top I gasped at the sight in front of me. Keevan was lying on the ground bleeding heavily. May was sobbing but was still healing him as best as she could as Ezra was fighting off guild members that tried to get close to the couple.

A blue haired girl ran up to May and started to have a green glow around her hands. May looked surprised for a moment but after they exchanged a few words they went back to healing the dirty blonde.

Maniac tic laughter filled the air making my attention turn to Master. He was holding some kind of gun in his hands. "Ha, how pathetic. My guild members are fighting each other. I see we have a few traitors in the guild." I glared at him. He steadied his gun until it was pointing at Ezra. His face became pale when he saw the gun was pointed at him.

As a purple light went out at Ezra a scarlet haired woman jumped in and got my friend out of the way. I sighed in relief. Running over to May I dropped to me knees next to Keevan. His eyes were open and he wasn't that pale. "You did it." I whispered to May. She shook her head, pointing over to the bluenette next to her. "I couldn't have done it without her. Thanks by the way." She nodded over to the blushing girl.

Turning her attention back at me, she explained, "Hex is using a magic gun that can kill you in one shot. We were lucky Keevan got grazed. But be careful." May never said Master. She always called him Hex, or Master Hex. I stared at Master. He was getting dangerous now. He could kill Lucy's guild easily. I don't want that.

Getting up I saw Natsu and Lucy behind the wall near the cellar. I ran over to them. "Natsu," I called making him gain my attention. "Go out there and distract master. I'll get Lucy out as fast as I can okay?" he hesitated before nodding. "Be safe." He whispered at Lucy. She nodded, "Don't worry, Zoe will protect me." She smiled. He nodded over to me before running over in front of Hex.

"C'mon Lucy." I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to the front doors. I glanced over to Natsu who was yelling at Master about how he was going to kill him for taking his wife away from him. Master caught my gaze, an evil smirk crossing his lips making my blood go cold in fear. "Would you mind if I killed your wife then?" he asked Natsu loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

He pointed the gun over at Lucy and me making me go pale in fear. I then did something that I wouldn't regret for the rest of my life.

**Lucy POV**

I saw Zoe's master point the gun at us. The color drained out of my face in fear. Was this the end? For Zoe, my baby, and me? A purple light started glowing around the gun hole. Everything suddenly happened in slow motion. The blast of light shot out of the gun. Zoe pushed me out of the way. Zoe got hit by the gunshot and let out a painful scream.

Collapsing on the floor she started panting as blood came out of the base of her back. I rushed to her side. Going on my knees I grabbed her hand with my own. "Zoe, why did you do that?" I whispered. She gave me a weak smile. "I…couldn't save my mom…my brother or my dad…last time. They…all died… because I wasn't in time…to save them." Tears brimmed my eyes. "It wasn't your fault Zoe. Just stop talking now."

She let out a wheezy laugh, which resulted with coughing up blood. "I…I'm glad…I saved my mom…this time." She panted. "I have…nothing else to live…for mama…I mean…Lucy." She continued. Tears went down my cheeks when I heard that. "That's not true. You have a lot to live for. You can join Fairy Tail, make new friends, have a better Master." She shook her head. "I…lost my family…my love…I have nothing left. The least…you could do…is let my friends live their…lives out. Have…Ezra find Yui…have May and…Keevan live together…happily. Thank you…for the greatest…last days…of my life. I…love you…mama." With that she drew in one quick breath before letting it go and have her body go still.

"Zoe? Zoe?! Zoe!" I yelled out to her, shaking her back in forth. "ZOE!" Someone screamed behind me. May ran up with Wendy right behind her. They both started healing her. May was sobbing while whispering sorry over and over again. Wendy looked up at me questioningly. "I'm fine Wendy, just heal Zoe. Please!" I begged. She nodded before going back to work. Keevan limped over and dropped beside May. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she continued to heal the purple haired girl while he brushed Zoe's bangs out of her face while whispering comforting words to both of the girls.

Ezra came soon and collapsed right next to me. "Please don't go Zoe. We can't lose you, not after we lost Jay and Yui." He sobbed right next to me. I forced his head on my arm as we watched the two healers save Zoe.

**Natsu POV**

I watched the scene in front of me. When the girl pushed Luce away from getting hit from that device. How she went still after talking to the blonde. When three other kids plus Wendy went over to her.

The man above me cackled in laughter. "Looks like I missed. Let me try again. " He pointed the gun at the small group of people. I jumped on him before he could shoot. "Don't you care that they're your guild members?!" I spat in his face. He giggled. "Why? They're just kids that we picked up on the streets. We never cared for them, I punished them from time to time but that's all. I don't care what happens to those rats."

My blood boiled at the sound of that. I hated when people talked about there nakama like that. I hate it dammit! I started punching him repeatedly in the face. He continued to laugh through the punches until I punched him unconscious. I scanned my surroundings to see most of the guild already defeated. Other guild mates surrendered when they saw their Master defeated.

"The magic council is coming soon." Erza called out to me. Nodding I went over to the small group of people. Kneeling down next to Lucy I studied the girl Robin loved in front of me. She was still bleeding but not as heavy. Her clothes were stained in her blood and her eyes were lifeless looking into nothing.

"How is she?" I asked Luce who launched herself on me when she saw who it was. "She's better." A dirty blonde boy answered for her. The two people who were healing her were both pale and panting. Mira came up from behind us. "We have to take her to the guild and hope that she makes it." She whispered. "NO!" the girl with pink highlight yelled. "I won't lose her! Not after Jay!" tears were streaming down her face as a small glow surrounded her hands again.

The dirty blonde stopped her, "Stop it May, we don't need another one of you hurt." He whispered. "B-but…" she protested but the male put a hand over her mouth to stop her. I helped Lucy up as Mira and Erza picked the purple haired girl up and rushed around.

I held Lucy closer to me as she continued to sob her heart out. "She's gonna be okay, Luce." I mumbled in her hair. The only response I got was a nod.

**~X~**

Walking into the infirmary I saw Luce resting in a bed next to Zoe. "She doing okay?" I asked. "Good." She mumbled. Sitting in between the beds I glanced over to the girl. "I'll watch her until you get better okay?" Lucy was about to protest but I sent her a look making her shut up.

Soon enough she was asleep.

**Zoe POV**

_I wondered around the small white room. Everything was white. The walls, my dress, the furniture, the ceiling. I was getting sick of white right now._

_Shuffling was heard behind me making me turn around. Tears came when I saw whom it was. "Aden!" I let out a sob before tackling him to the ground. I sobbed in his chest while he petted my hair._

"_You okay Zo?" he whispered. I nodded in his chest. Looking up, I noticed nothing changed with him. He still had that wild orange hair and dark green eyes. His outfit was white along with mine. _

_I heard giggles behind me. They sounded similar to Lucy's. Gazing over my shoulder to see a replica of Lucy and a red haired man. More tears went down my face. "Mommy! Daddy!" I launched myself on my parents next. _

_When I stopped crying I looked up. "Am I in heaven?" mama shook her head. "No, you're just in a small coma right now sweetie. You'll wake up soon." Dad reassured me. I started shaking my head, "No, I want to stay with you, all of you! I don't need to go back." They looked shocked at me._

_Aden hugged me from behind. "You have to go back, you still need to live your life. Go find that boy and be happy." He smiled. I shook my head again. "Jay's not alive. He's dead. Have you seen him by the way?" Aden shook his head._

"_He's still alive Zoe." He mumbled. My eyes widened, "Wha-?" and everything went black._

**~X~**

I bolted up in my bed with tears streaming down my face. No, I wasn't done talking to them yet. What did they mean Jay was still alive? He couldn't be. I felt someone's hands push me against a thin mattress. "Relax," Natsu whispered in front of me. Next to him was Lucy who was smiling in relief.

"I'll go get the others." The pinkette excused himself. Lucy took his place by sitting next to me. "What happened? Where am I?" she just shook her head. "Nothing happened. You're in Fairy Tails infirmary." The door flew open.

May had tears streaming down her face, Keevan looked relieved, and Ezra had glassy eyes. "Zoe!" they yelled at me. Tackling me first, May squeezed the life out of me. "Thank God, you're okay! Don't do that again. I can't lose my little brothers love life." She sobbed pulling away. Keevan patted my head, when I looked up at him he turned his gaze away. I pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened at first then relaxed in my arms, returning the hug. "You okay Keevan? You gave me a scare." I whispered. His chest vibrated in chuckles. "I gave you a scare. You know how scared I was when I saw you?" I giggled.

Pulling away Ezra didn't hesitate by wrapping his arms around me. When we were done with hugs I noticed the Fairy Tail's mark on the side of May's neck, on Keevan's right hand, and Ezra's arm. "You joined Fairy Tail?" I raised an eyebrow at them. "You will too Zoe. Now where do you want the stamp?" I bubbly voice joined in the conversation. Looking up I saw Mirajane from those magazines that were all around the old guild.

I thought for a minute before pointing on my left upper arm, "In blue please." That's where Jay's guild mark was. In blue too. Stamping it on where I pointed the next thing I knew I was on in the middle of the guild surrounded by questions.

**Epilogue**

My foot bounced while I was listening to Lucy's gasps and screams. She was giving birth at the moment. After spending two months in Golden Death, she gave birth a week early. It's been a month since we came here; we already made a lot of new friends. But my best friend was giving birth right now, I want to see her.

Five hours passed before Mira came out smiling. "They're asking for you Zoe." I scrambled to my feet and ran into the infirmary. I saw a pale Lucy and a smiling Natsu looking at a small bundle in Lucy's hands.

Walking up slowly I peered at the child. He had a patch of orange hair on his head, green eyes looked up me curiously. I gasped silently. He looked exactly like Aden. "Isn't he adorable?" Lucy whispered. I nodded. "We want you to name him." Natsu explained, not taking his eyes off the newborn. "Why?" I asked.

"You saved our child. You have the honor of naming him." Lucy smiled weakly up at me. Tapping my chin, a good name came into my head. "Can you name him Ryuu?"

**~X~**

**A/N: And we're done! Yeah! Thanks for everyone who supported me on this. A sequel will be coming up soon. Stay tuned for it! Thanks again!**

**-Luvviez**


End file.
